Only you
by Vanadium23
Summary: "I hate you... I really..." my hand shook while holding his knife.   "-hate me?" the voice was choked-but still unmistakable.


*disclaimer: i do not own durarara! hey guys:3 lately i've had horrible writers block. TT^TT and every other artistic block you can think of. i decided to fight against it and write this today. lemme know what you think? should i continue it or... a prequel? idk. :I well...here ya go!

* * *

"I tend to keep you busy, don't I Shizzy-chan?" The narcissistic fucking grin spread across his poor excuse for a face. Who does he think he is? Here the flea sits- on the wet ground- in a dead end alleyway with but a knife to protect his skinny ass, threatened by the strongest man in Ikebukuro, and he thinks he can _smirk?_

The fuck! "More than you think, flea." I pulled back my right leg and let it smash into the freak's shoulder, which didn't spark the reaction I wanted. I planted my fist directly into his head.

"Ouch, Shizzy-chan~ That _huuuuuuuurttttt_." His smirk didn't falter.

"UGH! STOP SMILING!" My fist connected with his skull again. That crack _better_ be a fracture. "I'LL FUCKING SMASH THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

The dark hair man rubbed his face repetitively, huh, so he actually can feel a bit of pain.

"You and I both know that isn't physically possi-"

"I'LL MAKE IT!" Moving my body around the various debris of the broken vending machine and dumpster I had previously thrown-I stood over the sole focus of my hatred. "_DIE!_" Poised and ready for destruction, my arm hovered before him. I grinned. _Who was smirking now, flea?_

At that's when it happened-the one thing I had constantly wished for, fought for, dreamt of-it actually occurred.

The smile faltered.

* * *

_[Was it the rain that washed it away…?]

* * *

_

The freak's face without his trademark grin…..something I definitely could get used t-

"…..Shizuo…." The name coming from his lips surprised me almost enough to miss his face. Almost.

In fact, the unfamiliarity of his voice only had me hit slightly lighter than I would have. I felt my face twitch. "…"

You know, usually when you stare at someone for a while-and they _know_ you're staring at them-they say something. Well apparently, that's not common criteria on whatever planet this thing came from. "What the fuck! Spit it o-"

"… I'm-" His coughing shook his entire body, until blood pouring out of his mouth satisfied his lungs. _Shit_-did I really hit him that hard? No-I've hit others with more force and they've been fine…..but then again…..he did look pretty frail and-_wait. _Why the fuck do I care? Ugh. A shiver ran up my spine. My stomach felt funny. _No. _There was no way I actually cared about this…._THIS_.

But despite the _pure hatred _that had my stomach twisted up, I felt my hand reach toward him. "Izaya-kun….._no!_" I shook the thoughts out of my head and raised my arm once again. "I'll kill you! _I said I would_."

"So what are you waiting for….?" He coughed again, wiping the previous blood from his chin before it caked. "You've got me: right here."

A sudden noise jerked me from my confused state of mind. I looked at the ground. A knife. His knife. The clang of the metal was the origin of the noise.

The flea had dropped his knife? "What's stopping you….?"

Really, what _WAS_ stopping me? All these years I've been chasing him. _There's not one corner in this city where I haven't demolished something that was in my way of him_. All these years I've been trying to murder him. _It's been my main focus in life to kill him. All my thoughts have been _consumed _by killing this man._ All these years I've thrown him out of Ikebukuro, _just to have him wander back in. _All these years….all these years…. I felt my eyes widen.

"I don't…" My body moved towards him slowly against my will, my eyes searching his-which didn't seem to be able to find mine. When I finally figured that he'd never look at me, I knelt down beside him and leaned against the wall. "….know….." He flinched at the sound of me picking up his knife.

In all my years of attempted murder, I've never-not once-seen this person cower. I've never seen him flinch. I don't think he's even ever _blinked_ at the gargantuan objects that have sailed _ever-so-closely_ past him. Sure-he runs away from _every fucking fight he initiates_, but he was never afraid to start the fight me.

Humans who don't know me, or haven't heard of me, for some unknown reason, will pick fights with me-once again-_for some unknown reason_. And when they either realize who I am, or find out-they'll never pick a fight again.

But the flea was different. He knew exactly who I was and what I was capable of-more so than anyone else except for maybe Shinra-and he continued to annoy me. I could always expect a good fight. A fair fight.

_[Another fight.]_

Seeing him covered in his own blood, crumpled on the ground, without his smirk was just…_ upsetting. _I looked away and clenched my jaw. "I hate you….I really…." My hand shook with the knife in it. _Was I supposed to give it back?_

"-hate me?" The voice was choked-but still unmistakable. I could feel the tiniest hint of a smile in it. My voice softened as I felt his body droop against my left side. My heart leapt in my chest.

"I…" No. I quickly pushed myself off the ground-effectively having the brunette fall against the pavement-his dark hair sinking into the puddle he'd landed in. "Agh-fuck!" I turned away.

"Shizzy-Shizuo?" Sliding of clothing on pavement. He can stand….I couldn't stop the smile that invaded my face. When I didn't respond he took another step. "Shizzy….?"

And the smile disappeared. "NEVER CALL ME-"

"Shizuo."

I stood there motionless. The rain had already soaked through my vest and shirt. I had no idea where my fucking glasses were. And I think I may have also lost the pack of cigarettes I just bought. Great…._you see what this kid does to me?_

"I'm not a child. I'm only three years younger than you." Oh-and did I mention freak here can read minds?

"You're _a year _younger than me, flea. You're not 21." Why does this freak insist that he's two years younger than he actually is? I could almost feel the pout he had plastered on his face. Ugh. Why does my stomach feel so weird? My hands balled into fists. "I'll kill you next time." I turned around and threw his knife at him. "Got it? I will."

He smiled when I said this. It wasn't his grin, but a smile nonetheless. "Of course you will, Shizzy-chan." He whispered to himself. "Of course you will. Until that day…"

Crimson eyes at last met mine. At first I thought I was a glare, but it turned out to be something….._a look I was unfamiliar with_. My face grew hot under the chilled rain. "You want me to kill you now?"

He slowly moved towards me once again. He swayed a bit-from what I can only assume was from loss of blood. I fought the urge to support him. "Now now," He was now not even a foot in front of me. "But I ensure that right to you and only you when the time comes." He flipped the knife shut and slipped it into his pocket. He began walking away after about a minute of awkward silence and DAMN STOMACH FLIPS. "Well…see ya'."

No. No. He's walking away. Away-stop him. _Stop him! _My stomach seemed as if it was going out of it's way today to make me sick. "Izaya."

I heard his footsteps halt. "Hmmmmmm…?" A smile cracked its way onto my face at the sound of his arrogance slipping back into the air. "I hate you."

He chuckled at this. "As long as it's only me, Shizzy. As long s it's ONLY me." And with that, he turned the corner and left. His steps fading with his presence.

I put my hands in my drenched pockets-finding the cigarettes I thought I'd lost. I pulled one out and lit it up, placing it in my mouth. "Yeah, yeah." I closed my eyes and turned the opposite corner he had.

_Only you_…huh. Most likely.

* * *

review please:3 anything i could've improved on?


End file.
